Kaiser Barbatos
Kaiser Barbatos is the main male protagonist of the fanfiction Dark Testament DxD. A seventeen-year-old second-year student at the Tousen Academy and the only son of the current main branch of the Barbatos House, as well as the future heir to his Pillar of Hell. From the moment he appeared in the world of people, he greatly influenced human history and the situation in the world, in fact creating his own faction, which includes many powerful creatures and organizations, including himself and his Peerage. Appearance Kaiser is a young dark-haired and dark-eyed young man with light slightly pale skin, medium, even somewhat dystrophic, physique, medium height and not too expressive, but still muscular. He has direct aristocratic facial features, for which he could be confused with a German or an Englishman and, in principle, unnoticed in a crowd on the streets of Europe. His face is straight and “ordinary”, without any defects, such as bags under the eyes, scars or bruises. Kaiser's fingers are quite thin and graceful, so it may seem that he never resorted to hard physical work, which is not the case. As a distinguishing feature, you can see when he takes off his clothes, a long diagonal scar on his stomach and back in about the same place, which had disappeared after his , Akatsuki Lily, pierced him through and through during her rage. As a casual wear, Kaiser wears a standard version of the Tousen Academy men's apparel: a white shirt, black patent leather shoes, a tie, dark ironed trousers and a jacket, about which Sakura said that the jacket was sewn under him. As a formal attire for important events, he wears a simple suit decorated with gold patterns, very similar to the usual school uniform. Also, sometimes, on the advice of his grandfather, he uses a custom-made cane with a silver scorpion figure as a knob that braids its tail all the way up to the sting resting on the floor. At official meetings or battles, he also wears simple white or black gloves so as not to get dirty or touch those who, in his opinion, are not worthy of it. Personality Corresponding to its completely ordinary appearance, Kaiser does not have any very contradictory or extraordinary personality. Despite the persecution of society of his own physical defect, Kaiser was not embittered throughout the world, but rather, thanks to the love of his family and true friends, he grew up very polite, strong-willed and thinking. Usually he expresses himself in a very polite tone and intricate sentences full of participles, corresponding to aristocratic origin, and does not have the habit of insulting someone or acting frivolously if this does not work for the benefit of humor. From childhood, he showed extreme diplomacy and tact, inconsistent with normal children's behavior, which with age evolved into very high manipulative abilities and charisma, allowing in combination with a certain psychological and psychiatric education to "pick the keys" to the heart of everyone with whom he communicates. Kaiser is very tactful in matters relating to his relations with others, and easily finds the necessary notes of someone else's personality and motives. Deductive and logic capacities are also at its best. At the same time, Kaiser can change quite quickly when the situation requires it. With equal ease, he can reassure an ally and make him believe that everything is fine, and at the next moment, cruelly torture and kill the enemy. He can’t stand it when the good he has done is for someone, and this someone soon forgets this good, and then Kaiser begins to act cruelly and sadistically. So, for example, what happened when he spared Xenovia, who attacked Asia on his territory, and the exorcist began to insult them and overturned food on Argento - then Kaiser began to neglect Xenovia and was not at all embarrassed by the means of mockery of her, while more tolerant and restrained Irina he did not touch a finger. In matters relating to personal relations with individuals who care about him, Kaiser is very gentle and kind. He in every possible way contributes to their personal growth and independent thinking and development, even if for this they need to be given an impetus "in not the most honest ways." When they began to call Asia a heretic, despite the fact that her anathema did not depend on herself, Kaiser was very unpleasant about those who insulted her servant, first apologizing "for good" and then "for bad". He values the love relationship with his and to some extent resisted her idea of creating a harem for him, believing that this would hurt both herself and the other girls around him, however, taking with her word is that Lily herself will take responsibility for resolving problems in the harem, he agreed with her plan. He is well aware of the romantic feelings his childhood friends Evangeline Dantalion, Laura Marbas and Asheira Behemoth have for him, but he does not want to force a marriage or romance, explaining that it is too early for them to connect their lives with someone like him. He also does not show much interest in Sakura or Asia in a romantic sense, considering that it is a little early for this and they themselves have not decided yet. In any case, if they want and recognize their affection for him as true love, he will gladly accept them as well as Lily, Zura and Hana. Kaiser usually keeps his word and over the years of his life and active work, he has built up a reputation as a very honest and entrepreneurial businessman, promoting the principles of tolerance, equality and honesty in matters relating to business. This allows him to hope for respect and honest attitude of acquaintances to himself. Although this is not particularly advertised, Kaiser has developed some form of diablophobia. Due to the biased society of devils, he began to hate most of his own race (with the exception of a certain group of people) and in every possible way to avoid his native Hell. His mother and father took such feelings of his son for a while as anger at them for decisions of the past, but it was just the opposite, because Kaiser more than loves his parents and the family that supported him from childhood. To some extent, he even “broke the template” to his father, who thought that Kaiser had left them because he condemned Sandor’s decision to kill his own older brother for the sake of his inferior son. In fact, Kaiser simply did not want to dishonor his dear parents anymore and decided to independently earn his place in the world. With the exception of his family and close friends, he considers his whole race to be backward, ossified, and to some extent blames them for the fact that the rest of the Universe has established stable stereotypes and developed racism towards devils. Nevertheless, when he was given the opportunity to improve the life of the lower strata of the population due to the opening of the Academy of Rating Games, offered by Sona Sitri, he seized on this chance, deciding on his own to "play the role of the main villain" and not wanting to trust it to those who simply broke the team of Sona and her dream. Although Kaiser usually has a good or at least neutral nature in relation to many people, he has made himself several blood enemies, for the destruction of which he began to make very cruel plans. Learning about his mother’s family history, Kaiser harbored a grudge against Gremory House, which is the ancient enemy of the now-destroyed Seere House. He is quite biased towards all members of this family and was happy to seize the opportunity to broke the wedding of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex, thus violating the plans of both houses to build closer relationships and partnerships. Although he said that Rias was not guilty before him, he nevertheless considers her no better than her whole family and considers her death as a necessary measure. Perhaps the only Gremory whom Kaiser does not find annoying is Tanis. Seeing her training style and hearing beliefs about “talent” after the liberation of Diodora, he caught the spirit of a warrior, dignity and honor, which was uncharacteristic for Gremory, so that he did not have a bad impression about her. Kaiser is also not friends with the Phenex themselves, since it is they who are guilty of the difficult fate of Hana, and he himself very seriously mutilated one of the "firecocks", so this hostility is mutual. Kaiser is biased against the friends of Sirzechs Gremory - Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasea-Labolas - as well as their clans, but to a lesser extent than to the "red". Because of his hostility to his own race, Kaiser often prefers other races: he admires the courage of mankind creating the World Shards, very much regretted that he had never seen a real white-winged and pure angel in his life, and also had an open-minded and democratic attitude towards Azazel , with whom he entered into an agreement on the cooperation of fallen angels and devils and the end of the sluggish Eternal War between them. A special place in the heart of Kaiser is his relationship with friends. Being familiar with Sairaorg, who was also persecuted in society and even his own clan due to the inability to use the , he admires the stubbornness and hard work of Sairaorg, and he in turn appreciates Kaiser as the only one who sees him as he is there is. Having vowed to each other in brotherhood, they learned a lot from each other, and now they are ready to stand up for their brother no matter what. Kaiser with some contempt added to his diablophobia refers to the heirs and members of the Pillars of Hell, who allow themselves to laugh at the "inferior", while considering themselves the pinnacle of their society, but at the same time not developing at all and proud of their "power", which even they themselves do not belong. Realizing that Diodora and Rias consider themselves to be very strong, although they make absolutely no efforts for their own development and growth, he began to treat them even worse than before. At the same time, Kaiser began to respect Riser to some extent, noting his growing skill and strategic genius and saying that only having faced a much stronger opponent than himself, Phenex got out of a state of pride and stagnation. History Plot Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: '''Kaiser has an incredible amount of demonic energy, which he developed with the help of certain trainings and “manipulations,” while from childhood his level was even lower than that of his peers. Now he is extremely skilled in controlling and manipulating his forces and is able to compete with a numerically superior opponent and very high level enemies. When the raw spiritual pressure is released, this energy is tested in the form of black material darkness with a red or white edging. '''Tribal Power: A special supernatural ability inherent in all representatives of one of the Pillars of Hell - pureblood or half-blood - who trace their lineage from the first fallen angels who followed Lucifer and his generals against Heaven and Yahweh, which eventually evolved under the action of the aggressive environment of the Hell in the current devils. The principles of the tribal powers of different Houses differ from each other and can have very different properties, but for everyone it is necessary to use demonic energy. Basically, tribal power are transferred from parents to children, and often the strongest and purest ability can interrupt the abilities of one of the parents, and it may happen that the devil does not inherit any of the abilities. * :''' Is the blood '''tribal power of Barbatos House. When used, Kaiser exudes a huge number of colorless particles of demonic energy from its body and soul, which it then instills into an object, subject, or even a phenomenon, which allows it to control "infected" things: ** Telekinesis: The basic and simplest form of control, which allows Kaiser to raise and throw various objects and people into the air with the power of thought. With the help of telekinesis, he pulled out the huge family castle of the Fenex House, recreated for the Rating Game with Riser, buried the blond under tons of metal and stone and crushed him into a huge sphere, cosplaying Chibaku Tensei. He can also create an invisible shield that stops and redirects the fallen angels' bullets, fragments and feather-blades back to the enemy, as well as squeezes plate-shaped air to move around them in the sky, replacing wings. In addition, decomposition of matter at the molecular or atomic level is also possible, repeating the effect of . ** DNA Manipulation/Biokinesis: With the help of ', Kaiser can influence the genetic code of living creatures, which makes it possible to heal the most serious injuries and diseases, and also to some extent change even racial affiliation. For example, when Asia decided to make Grimm her familiar, during the ritual Kaiser turned this stray puppy into a real hellhound, giving him the opportunity to change his appearance and grow into a huge monster if necessary (even without the Evil Pieces). Turning the Praetorian-Gurogga named Kumo into his , Barbatos turned the membranous wings he had acquired into insects, which his race of insect-mans had initially been devoid of, adding them some functionality besides flight, and turned Ace's wings into plastic fins for greater efficiency in water. Kaiser also provided some help to Asia and Sakura when the girls, with the help of the Shroud of Turin, wanted to facilitate the transplantation of Hyoudou's stomach of Crom Cruach. Xenovia also felt this power on herself, because when Kaiser seduced her, he did not allow her to reach orgasm several times, accumulating them one by one, until she herself began to beg him to let her cum (and although this was only in illusion, caused by Barbatos, this corresponded to what could happen in reality). ** Photokinesis: Filling photons with their energy and forcing them to gather in one place, at the same time darkening the space around them as a side effect, Kaiser can create real weapons and structures from material light and plasma, not inferior in strength to the light of angels or Lucifers. So he got into a duel with his cousin Berolina on “lightsabers”, while she did not even suspect such a possibility of manipulating the ', but used the weapons created by the Crown of the Beast. ** Chronokinesis: The Kaiser can act with demonic energy on the quanta of the time flow, slowing down, accelerating or even setting and unwinding time in some area. This aspect of the ability is underdeveloped, since Kaiser believes that interfering too much in the course of history harms her greatly, so he does not particularly practice it and rarely uses it. Nevertheless, he managed to roll back time in a rather distant place, returning the final Riser technique and mentoring back to Phenex, ending the Rating Game. He also combined this with biokinesis to make Xenovia watch the bullet fired by Freed flying into her head, increasing her brain speed several times, so that the rest of the world slowed down for her. ** Reality Manipulation: One of the most powerful techniques of ', thanks to which Kaiser can influence reality to a small extent on cause-effect. So he just “erased” the consequences of hitting the light spear directly in his face, and also, after the Rating Game with Riser, he multiplied the captured bottle with the Phoenix Tears, explaining this by local overlapping reality with two bottles on reality with one. Most of all Kaiser used this power in order to multiply and bind additional Evil Pieces to his soul, so that in theory he can turn any number of creatures of various strengths into his servants, but the creation of even one will exhaust him very much, and for duplication the needs at least six months of preparations and the maximum possible energy savings. ** True Alchemy: Like telekinesis, Kaiser can change the chemical and physical structure of matter and energy, turning some types of energy into others, as well as matter. He made the silver cross of Xenovia melt in his hands, and then turned it into gold. Or made air molecules turn into tea sets, furniture and cakes. ** ': '"Overform", currently available to the owners of ', the creator, master and sole user of which is Kaiser himself. Studying the techniques and methods of controlling the patrimonial force in order to overcome his own limit, he saturated the Evil Pieces with the truly concept of "control", having received a special connection with their carriers. Marked by the ' and embedded in the body of a creature reborn as a lower demon, the Evil Piece creates a connection between the master and the servant opening up some opportunities for Kaiser: *** Power Accumulation: The main property of the ', in which the seal acts in the manner of a hydroelectric power station, is that demonic energy in the bodies of servants passes through the seal like river water through rotors, and Kaiser receives the generated energy, like electricity. Thus, the stronger each person in the retinue of Barbatos, the more strength he has. He can accurately say who and at what point in time became stronger, how much and in which direction, and most importantly - he himself becomes more powerful by the same values. A year ago, when Kaiser had Lily, Khan, Zura, Asia, Ace and Kumo in his servants, he could fight on equal terms with Sairaorg and Evangeline for six hours and as a result they devastated a once wooded continent the size of Canada, covered with impenetrable jungles , and also split it into four parts exactly in the middle. *** <'Monarch's Punishment>: '''By acting on the seal with his power, Kaiser can make his servant feel pain in a variety of ways, from ordinary tingling to mind-breaking agony. This is usually used as a punishment or motivator, but Kaiser practically does not use the ability, counting on the trust and respect of his associates. In fact, no one except Lily, Asia, Sakura and Raynare felt this on themselves without good reason, because his peerage for him is primarily a family. In addition to the terrible almost killing physical pain, <'Monarch's Punishment>''' also causes mental anguish, for which Kaiser just used this technique to achieve a certain effect, mainly to calm the raging Lily and Sakura, to get rid of Asia's obsession with Nightingale... Or just show Raynare what will happen if she thinks about acting or betrayal. *** Immortality: Since Kaiser infuses a little of his soul into every Evil Pieces, he connects his existence with each of his servants, and even in the case of physical death of the body in a way after which it is impossible to recover, his soul will theoretically still “live” and will calmly communicate with his servants, planning a subsequent revival in any accessible way. ** :''' One of the strongest and the ultimate "ordinary" technique of ', available only to the strongest and most skilled members of the Barbatos House. Using his own blood as ink and someone else's blood as a signature, Kaiser draws up a contract with a certain number of points and agreements, while weaving the "threads of the universe" themselves by manipulating reality. After the conclusion of the contract, neither of the parties has the power to violate it, which gives a guarantee of fulfillment of obligations. When Victor asked Azazel what would happen if the contract was violated, Governor of Grigori replied that in this case the body and soul of the offender would be torn to pieces and spread in a thin layer throughout the universe. Theoretically, not a single creature - no matter how powerful and stronger than Barbatos himself - is able to survive after an unfair termination of the contract before its full implementation. Kaiser improved this technique somewhat, thanks to which he was able to create the illusion that the contract has one of the requirements, but in fact it wasn’t (this was about the condition “do not touch your finger” captive Xenovia, which Kaiser didn’t break, being guilty of his conscience - influencing her mind, he just "did not touch her with his finger"). He also hid many of the important terms of the pact concluded with Azazel regarding his personal gain from the eyes of the Council of Forty Eight, simply imposing an illusion on the parchment. * ': Is the blood '''tribal power of Seere House inherited by Kaiser from her mother, Magda Barbatos (nee Seere). Initially, he did not possess this ability, but thanks to studying Barbatos' techniques and increasing his skill, Kaiser was able to “extract” from his DNA the mother’s ability to create portals - a gap in the fabric and curtains between the worlds and use them in various ways. Mainly, due to almost zero energy consumption (unlike ordinary inter-world teleportation spells and seals), it can move without any problems and instantly to almost anywhere in the Universe. Also, in addition to simply moving the gates, they can be used as weapons, redirecting attacks back to the enemy, or by placing some part of the body in the portal, and then closing it, making an ideal dismemberment. ** :''' "Overform" into which Kaiser introduced the power of portals, like the '. The only practical property of this ability is the opportunity of Kaiser himself, without exaggeration, to instantly disappear and materialize in space without the visual effects of '. The presence of a “cooldown”, the energy costs of the action, the maximum mass and dimensions of things that Kaiser can move with him, the need to introduce or remember the place for teleportation - all these parameters and other practical limits of the possibilities of ''' are not exactly known, however, taking into account the fact that between the Earth and Hell, Kaiser moves exclusively by portals, it can be assumed that ' acts only within one world / reality / country / city / several kilometers, or it requires in exchange for an instant change too much energy, the consumption of which only increases due to overcoming the boundaries of one or more worlds. * ': Is the blood tribal power of Asmodeus House, who belonged to the seven Lords of Sin, being the Princes of Hell and lieutenants of the Lucifer House. This ability, inherited from his paternal grandmother, Meisekin Barbatos, like ', was aroused by Kaiser with the help of '. The main property of the Asmodeus is a powerful, almost irresistible telepathy that creates illusions that are real for those who see them. Also, ' significantly increases the empathic potential of the user, when he can feel and read the emotions of others, as well as influence and even create them. ** <'Reign Of Darkness>:' "Overform'' of ', the ideas for the development of which appeared with Kaiser, even when he felt that when having sex with girls marked with the ', his own strength increases even more than under ordinary conditions. At first, these were only suspicions, but then he realized: with each sexual act, lovers are saturated with “echoes of the soul” from each other, at the same time forming a semblance of an eternal alchemical engine. The deeper the love and trust of Lily, Hana and the rest to Kaiser, the more "high-quality" energy he receives, forming a special connection: *** Amalgamation: As love relationships with girls become stronger on a physical and emotional level, Kaiser gradually acquires some of the abilities of his mistresses and does not matter if they are generated by World Shards, their own abilities or traits. '''Immense Strength and Speed: '''As a devil, Kaiser muscles during physical exertion increase primarily density and then size, however, even without seemingly well-developed muscles, they are very strong even without magic and the use of patrimonial forces and aura in order to easily lift a few times bigger than yourself and punching through concrete walls. His speed also surpasses the human peak due to more dense and powerful leg muscles. '''Immense Durability: '''Due to the denser structure of bones, muscles and skin, Kaiser, like many other supernatural creatures, is unreceptive to physical damage, so that it can even fall from the height of several floors without damage (unless, making the shoes unusable). His body is strong enough not to deform during overloads or the use of its own strength, without injuring the muscles when handling physical strength and speed, which would simply kill a person who was inflated or hardened by special techniques. '''Immense Endurance and Stamina: '''Kaiser has a huge amount of physical endurance, which clearly showed when during the tripartite battle of Tricameron he was the only one of the newly emerged Triumvirate of the Younger Evils who stood on his feet (for which he was christened the strongest of them, although this is not so), and also used his power to limit the destruction and possible cataclysms caused by such a monstrous battle. In addition, his stamina is also expressed sexually, because after a whole night with several of his girls he does not even have shortness of breath. Kaiser is also less susceptible to physical pain due to several years of hard training with danger to life in the Simulation Hall and manipulation of his own body with the help of the '. Keen Intellect: '''Being a high nobleman and future heir to the large and powerful militarized kingdom, Kaiser received a royal education from an early age, becoming very versed in the fields of both natural (physics, mathematics, chemistry, mechanics, cybernetics, history, biology, genetics) and the magical sciences (alchemy, ritualology , mysticism), and in politics, intrigue, military strategy and tactics, management, psychology and psychiatry. It is very diverse in development and can calculate its own and other people's actions several steps or even years ahead, perfectly orienting itself even in indirect signs and evidence in order to build theories and conjectures that justify themselves over time. It also allows him to calculate the course of development of his servants and acquaintances, and even whole conflicts and turning points for history. Due to the fact that he is not accustomed to take risks, Kaiser is often safe and careful, but sometimes he can rely on instinct, not logic, since he is only a little older than himself mentally. So, while still at the engagement party of both Rias and Raiser, he had already figured out a way to make Gremory, who came after the Rating Game, “fuck off themselves”, simply relying on general information about the characters and relationships within the clan. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Spending a lot of time in simulations inside the Great Black Library of Dantalions, Kaiser developed many countermeasures against various fighting styles, magical arts and unique tribal powers of the Pillars of Hell, as well as various World Shards, which are and are not included in the Icosahedron, practicing on their simulations of strongest documented warriors. The most significant of these countermeasures was the development of a special hand-to-hand fighting style directed against creatures that could pose a huge threat to Kaiser himself due to their possessing anti-demonic or nullifying properties, which could ignore his demonic forces - he called this the style of "Man-K'har", which in the language of the devils means "Attempts of the Defective One". '''Master Chainsman: '''Kaiser, being a nobleman, was trained in fencing, archery and modern firearms and is very good at handling the sword, however his skills aimed at this fade with his main weapon style when he uses special and incredibly strong chains as whips, as if they were his own limbs and were one with him. '''Medium Magic Mastery: '''Having been familiar with the Evangeline Dantalion, Tiamat and Asheira Behemot since childhood, Kaiser learned a lot from them about magic and magical principles, thanks to which he has very high skills in dealing with magical arts (although in their own opinion they are "unsatisfactory"). He doesn’t use demonic magic very often because of subconscious and conscious hostility to his own race, and therefore prefers to resort to human magic and its formulas, studied even despite the difference in Spheres, tied to the extraordinary computational abilities of the brain. Most often, he resorts to a variety of spells associated with the element of darkness and fire, while not inferior to more versatile and experienced wizards. Equipment '''Muspelheim Veins: '''These are black magic chains forged by the blacksmiths of the Muspelheim's fire giants from a metal called an '''acrocyte, not inferior in strength characteristics to the ulu from which Gleipnir was forged. These chains were presented to Kaiser as a sign of “drinking sake” with Surtur Second, when Barbatos saved Prince of Muspel from the death blow of one of the jotuns, and the soul of one of Malebranche -''' Zolzefand', which managed to avoid another sealing by the Lords of Sin' '- was used as a filling for these chains. Because of this, '''Muspelheim’s Veins' have their own will, so Kaiser does not need to use telekinesis or magic to control them, and thanks to the essence of Malebranche, the main property of this weapon is the ability to absorb a wide variety of types of energy in huge quantities, to store them in itself and release at the request of the owner. Also, due to their magical nature and the power presence of Zolzefand, chains ignore logia and inconsistency, causing direct damage to the body of living beings or intangible entities. Lemarchan's Box: '''A casket in which the master of black magic and artifactoria Philip Lemarshan enclosed the soul of Voland Barbatos, thus giving the jigsaw the status of a World Shard. This artifact allows the owner to turn his spiritual or magical energy into demonic power (if the owner himself is not a demon), and gives him the generic ability of the Barbatos House, '. Once at Kaiser, the '''Box' did not give him anything, since he already possessed the tribal power and did not strengthen it, however, Kaiser himself used it primarily as a connection with his grandfather and gaining his experience and knowledge. Quotes "I’m the Devil, I can’t be fooled, haven’t you heard?" "Devils... I hate devils. Especially mowing under the French." "I just played the melody on the strings of their souls, which is most dear to them. A melody of pride, treachery, arrogance... and vanity, where would it be without it? They themselves drove themselves into the traps of their own passions, so they do not need to know what game they play. It is enough for them only to walk as and when the player says... Until they are inevitably removed from the table, clearing the field for the next game." "If we think about it, Diodora, you and I are very much alike. Both of us are the shame of our families: the wingless Barbatos and the dumb-headed Astaroth, it is just fantastic! Although, if you think about it... Bael without tribal power, shabby Glasea-Labolas, brisk Naberius, frivolous Gremory, serious Sitri, Agares-mecha-otaku, carefree Purson, amorous Dantalion, kind Marbas. Hmm, I can’t even imagine what had to happen for the matrix of our race to give such terminal failures in our generation alone... And you didn’t think about it by accident, no?" "Look at the frenzy they gnaw at each other's throats. I didn’t even threaten them with death if they refused, and no one even had questions or doubts that it was necessary to kill another for their own survival. They readily kill for the sake of a ghostly chance, which perhaps they will never have. What would happen if even the majority objected? They would prove their belonging to a rational mind. That’s why we are given a language - to ask questions. Compassion, acceptable means... no, for them there is only a bloody instinct and purpose. Such as they only spend our time and resources that are given for their maintenance in prison. They are a herd, and a fair attitude for them will not be life on other people's taxes, but eugenic selection. Rinse their brains as you like: drugs, hypnosis, labotomy - it makes no difference, but I want only my leashes and the keys to the muzzles." Trivia * Kaiser's height of 181 cm and its weight is about 65 kg. * Kaiser's birthday is on October 30th. * His theme songs is "Theme of Infinite" by Sonic Forces, "The Villian" by Aviators, and "Toxic Love" by Tim Curry. * Kaiser cooks very well, which Ace taught. * Kaiser treats breasts of different sizes or other parts of the body the same way, but he has a fetish for legs: he likes to contemplate the bends of female legs in pantyhose, stockings or just bare, and footjob is his weak point. * Kaiser’s favorite drink is pomegranate juice, but he considers blasphemy to eat cookies, cakes and chocolate with something other than tea. * He was very disappointed with his acquaintance with Azazel, not counting on “seeing just a householder instead of a great warrior and leader,” and when Laura asked about the impressions of the meeting, Kaiser compared this acquaintance “with the "Doom" of 2005". * Kaiser's favorite series and TV-show are "Supernatural", "Castle", "Lucifer", "Bones", "Transformers: Prime", "TMNT 2003", and a few more.